Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701
This sound effect can be found on The Edge Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Similar variations, Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 01 and Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 02, can both be found on the Series 6000 Extension I Sound Effects Library. Info *'First Recorded': Between late 1980s and early 1990 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Between November 16, 1990 and March 6, 1991 *'First heard': Disney's The Prince and the Pauper or Fish Sticks (a Tiger Troops episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Trivia This very shrill, long whistle is either identical to and/or otherwise known as the CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND as heard in the "Powerhouse" era bumpers. The origins of this whistle, claimed to be a "Sky Rocket", are unknown, but the sound debuted either in Disney's The Prince and the Pauper (1990) (sound designer & services TBA) or the Tiger Troops episode, "Fish Sticks" (Mitch Pesci). Today, this falling sound used in most pieces of real media and some pieces of custom Nickelodeon media. It is the most common falling sound and it is used often by Hacienda Post and Jeff Hutchins and seldom by Mitch Pesci and Ralph Beech. In other media, it usually accents the fuses of launching fireworks. Sound Effect Description Sky Rocket, Loud High Descending Whistle. Used In TV Shows * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Aladdin (TV Series) (Non-Advantage Audio episodes) * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Idol * The Angry Beavers * Arthur (on at least a few no occasions TBA) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * Bear in the Big Blue House * Between the Lions (Heard in a very long form on the animated information hen and pig parts.) * Big City Greens * Camp Lazlo * CatDog (A very long form is heard once in "The Island" when CatDog fall from their bike.) * Catscratch * Chalkzone (A very long form is heard on "Superhero Snap" and "Chalk Queen.") * Chowder * Christopher Davis (Heard Once in 2005-2019) * Chuck's Choice * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Courage The Cowardly Dog (including a reverse version to mimic "steam whistling" in "The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling.") * Cow and Chicken * Craig of the Creek * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard mostly in Seasons 3-4, sometimes in a very long form) * Dora the Explorer * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Doug (1991 - TV Series) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Emmy's Dream House.") * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Moose and Sally (Heard a Very Long form on "Moose's Christmas" as a ball descends into the Snow barley missing Pandascout's Head "Stay Home" as ball flies up and down land into Moore's head spinning down land to Sally and zee toward Jenny and spongebob and rocko and krypto: (mixed by bowling pins knocked sound effect) "Mooseywrestlers" as, mooseywrestlers atomic falls spinning. "Sallys Tooth" as ball falls land to Sally teeth.) * Rintoo the Hippo * Sea Moose World (Heard someone's episodes) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Gadget Boy * The Garfield Show * Get Blake! * Go Jetters * Goof Troop * Go, Diego, Go, * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard once in "A Moonflower is Born" when her first treasure falls down) * Harvey Street Kids (Used often in normal, in reverse and in very long forms) * Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Fireworks Night.") * Hey Arnold! * I Am Weasel * Invader Zim * Jenny Has a Tail (Heard a Very Long form "Beach Ball") * Johnny Bravo (excludes season 1) * Kappa Mikey * King of the Hill * Krypto the Superdog * Little Charmers * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Quincy and the Magic Instruments.") * MAD * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "My One and Only Box.") * Mail Call * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard on some occasions, including once in "Sea Sick") * Max & Ruby * Maximum Exposure * Maya the Bee (2012 TV Series) * The Mighty B! * Moose and Zee (Heard a Very Long form "Pancakes" " Dentist " "Baseball Zee" " Football Game " "Musical With Pandascout" as Tiger flies down swirling around lands to cut until pandascout in stripes) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Also heard in a very long form on some episodes.) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Nick Cannon Show * Oswald (Heard in a few episodes, including a very long form on "A Nice Quiet Picnic" as the ball descends onto the grass barely missing Henry's head.) * Planet Sheen * Poochini's Yard * The Powerpuff Girls (heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys" and "Aspirations"?; mostly in Jenning-/Boyle-produced episodes) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Clawdad" and probably other episodes) * The Proud Family (Heard in a very long form on "Forbidden Date," as one of the roller coaster operators ascends and descends thanks to the date's inflation and as Bebe and Cece fall from the top of the loop-de-loop.) * Quack Pack * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rintoo the Robot (Heard a Very Long form on some episodes) * Moose Has a Tail (Heard a Very Long form "Community Center" as Moose falls into May as he cries) * Robot and Tiger * Robot Chicken * Random Cartoons * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Sally the Girl (Heard often In "Beach Day" "August 27, 1015 is upset day" Sally's Carnival" "Sally and The Fire Engine" "Sports" "Song Along With Tuck" as El Tigre fall twirl down cuts to Sally has stripes " "Flintstones" " Sally The Girl and The Football Team) * Shorties Watching Shorties * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks (The very long form is used sped-up after one of the ducks screams "Oh no! I'm flying!") * The Spacebots * Spliced (Heard once in "There Will Be Stomp.") * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy (Heard in reverse on one indication to mimic "engine charging" in "Andy Had A Little Squirrel.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "A Little Learning.") * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "Faulty Whistles.") * Teen Titans Go! * Tiger Troops (Possible debut, heard once in "Fish Sticks") * Uncle Grandpa * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Xiaolin Showdown (Heard in a very long form on one episode as Jack Spicer falls to a spider web before crying "UNCLE!" losing the title challenge.) * Yellow Cat * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (May've been used in "Love's Sweet Song" and "Treasure of the Peacock's Eye") * VeggieTales (Heard in mostly early episodes) * The Wacky Days (Heard in a few episodes) * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) Movies * The Addams Family (1991) (Heard as an object approaches a house.) * Aladdin (1992) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Heard at the end of "Human Again" as Wardrobe dives onto the castle fountain in the 2002 special edition only.) * Bolt (2008) (Heard as a tank of helium is knocked over and flies around) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) (Heard as a person falls down, may be confused for similar whistles.) * Cats & Dogs (2001) (Heard as a cat flies to the window.) * Chicken Little (2005) * Chicken Run (2000) (Heard as a chicken is about to squish on 2 mice.) * Coco (2017) * Deadpool (2016) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Downfall (2004) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (Heard during "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" as the Grinch does a rocket crash test.) * Early Man (2018) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Heard as the chandelier falls down onto Yzma after Kronk slices its ropes.) * Ferdinand (2017) * Finding Dory (2016) * Flubber (1997) (Heard as the title object falls down to the ground.) * The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) * Hercules (1997) * Home on the Range (2004) (Heard as Buck kicks one of the Willies into the train car.) * Hoodwinked! (2005) (as Red and the goat in the mine cart fly off a broken track.) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) (as Horton screams, believing that he is falling from the bridge) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (as a kid flies toward Manny; may be confused for similar whistles. A similar whistle, unique to Skywalker, is heard as an ice block falls onto the acorn from Scrat.) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Lion King (1994) (as Zazu blasts off the lava pit into the sky; may be confused for similar whistles) * The Little Rascals (1994) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (as a car lid falls behind Skipper) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (a whistle nearly identical to this is subtlety heard as the plane begins to fall) * Maniac Magee (2003) (Heard once during the fireworks scene.) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) * Moana (2016) * Mulan (1998) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) * The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard once when an object is about to hit Adventure right in the head.) * The Path to 9/11 (2006) (Heard after the ball hits 2000 and people shout "Happy New Year!") * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Pirates 4-D (1999) (as an object fired by the small boy is about to hit one of the bad pirates.) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) (may be confused for similar whistles) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Rio (2011) (as Blu knocks the cage and the fire extinguisher falls onto the floor before the cage opens) * Sharknado: The 4th Awakens (2016) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek 2 (2004) (as the Fairy Godmother's carriage floats down onto the red carpet.) * Smallfoot (2018) * Space Jam (1996) (as the Monstars are about to squish Stan Podolak.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (as SpongeBob and Patrick jump through the ledge and fall down inside the ledge, after Mindy says "I Never Said That!") * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (twice, in very long form as a jar of mayo drops, and briefly as our title characters in the real world fall) * SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D (as our title character falls down into the roof of the Chum Bucket.) * The Tigger Movie (2000) (at least twice, as a boulder falls, and when Pooh and Piglet fall from a tree on Eeyore) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) (on some occasions including the first fall, which captions define as "WHISTLING") * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (as the plane that Gromit is in is about to crash into the ground.) * Young Indiana Jones: Love's Sweet Song (as a nearby bomb drops; this may only be a sound identical to this whistle) * Young Indiana Jones: Treasure of the Peacock's Eye (heard as a shell falls in distance in the beginning; again this may only be a sound identical to this whistle) Direct-to-Video Movies * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Noggin Winter Is A Wonderland On The Hills (January 1055) (a Very Long form is heard as a sled falls landed into mountain and he crashed, as far snowman falls land to toward moose punches a land rolled into bowling pins and bang) * Noggin Summer Vacation * The Sally The Girl/Rintoo The Robot Show (Heard a Very Long form is heard as hit a ball descends into fireplace) * The Flintstones: On The Rocks (2001) (a very long form is heard as the Flintstones' car goes off a cliff and as the diamond falls down before getting caught by the hand of a cop.) (never released on VHS or DVD.) * The Sandlot 2 (2005) (heard before the closing dialogue.) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) (as Scooby pushes a bolder down, and as Fred and Cyber Fred jump off of a roller coaster) * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (as Daffy falls while skiing) TV Specials * Merry Madagascar (2009) (Heard as the title characters fall in Santa's sleigh after the Penguins run out of magic) * NCAA Basketball Championship Selection Show (2017) (flaming paper ball sound) * 2000 Kids' Choice Awards (heard often while revealing the nominee's name.) * The Wonderful World of Disney: 40 Years of Television Magic (1994) (heard only once near the very end while accompanied with the words "what it is.") Shorts * A Close Shave (1995) (Short) (as the sheep fall down onto Wallace.) * Cock-a-Doodle Duel (2004) (Short) (as Foghorn Leghorn flies into a barn.) * The Modifyers (2010) (as the rat with the eye falls down before parachuting.) * Noggin Storytime: (Heard once in "Why The Moon is in The Sky) * Noggin Art Alive Balloons * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) (Possible debut) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Shorts) (Heard once in "Cock-a-Doodle Duel.") * Noggin Moose A Moose and Zee Playing Sports (1006-1012) * Noggin Moose A Moose and Zee Playing instruments (1006-1012) * Noggin Story time spongebob playing baseball (1006-1012) * Noggin Terminated I Belong to A Family malakisi video * Noggin Terminated Beside The Seaside malakisi video * Noggin Moose A Moose Stay Home (as ������ calls lands to clarabell (mixed with kabong sound) * Noggin Moose A Moose Throwing �� * Noggin Moose A Moose Dying for �� Videos * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Piglet Too (1999) (heard during "Try a Little Something New" as Tigger spinning cuts to Pooh in stripes watching Tigger fall onto the ground) * VeggieTales (Heard in mostly early episodes, like "Josh and the Big Wall!") DVD Extras * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition DVD (2001) (Heard twice in "Dopey's Wild Mine Ride", as the minecart falls down before hitting the brakes and onto Dopey's pillow.) Commercials * Cartoon Network: Cartoon Crisis Center - Ledge (1997) * Eggos Waffles Cereal: Falling Bowl (200?) (Mixed with Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 as the bowl persists to fall on the company mascot) * Hostess Cupcakes: Dragon (2004) * El Tiger The Adventures of Manny Rivera Cereal Commercial (2007) (as Box falls lands to Mannys Mouth) * NAB (2010) * Kelloggs Krypto 's Dogstars Cereal Commercial (2007) * Jenny Wakemans Jet Crunchies Commercial (2007) * Moose and Sally Cereal Commercial (2007) * Subway (1996) (Heard in a high pitch in the beginning as a hamburger falls down to the mouth of a person.) * Froot Loops Commercials Video Games * The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy (video game) (Heard once in "Clucking Doom" after the volcano blows up as the characters fall down on to the roof of a school bus.) * The Typing of the Dead 1 (1999) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Used for the missile flying across Debbie in the Downtown Rooftops cutscene.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) (Video Game) * Hyper Bishi Bashi Champ (1999) (Video Game) (Heard in the ending credits.) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (Theme Parks) Trailers * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Trailers) (Heard during "Human Again", as Wardrobe dives onto the castle fountain in the 2002 special edition only.) * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) (Heard once when a giant plastic burger on top of the demolished Mondo Burger falls down onto Mr. Wheat's car before he yells "WHY?!") * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Trailers) * Tarzan (1999) (Trailers) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Trailers) (as the roast turkey falls down onto the table.) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (Trailers) * Pop Tag (2010) (Video Game Trailers) TV Spots * Chicken Run (2000) (TV Spots) (as one of the chickens fall down to black.) * Flushed Away (2006) (TV Spots) (as the enemies fall) * Holes (2003) (TV Spots) (as the shoes fall down.) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) (TV Sports) (as Scrat falls off a ledge) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) (TV Spots) (as Scrat dives into the ocean, only to be eaten by a shark) Intros * ESPN Monday Night Football (2008 edition) * Marie The Cat Intro (as Marie and Minnie Mouse Falls land to Floor Board) Bumpers * Boomerang Bumper: SpongeBob SquarePants Balloons * Cartoon Network Powerhouse bumpers (1997-2004) (pretty much anytime "NEXT", the CN logo or any object falls) * Cartoon Network Acme Hour bumpers (Heard, I BigIdeas70258 think, in the anvil one and maybe "Pots and pans!") * Kids WB! (At least in one bumper as the station's logo flies into a wall) Logos * Virgin Play (2005-2007) (Logos) (Heard once in a higher pitch) YouTube Videos * Grossery Gang WAVE 2, Series 3, 12-Packs Unboxing, Putrid Power, Surprises, Blind Bags, Trash Packs by Lily & Gia's Toy Reviews and Gaming (Heard in varying pitches) * Kimmyfinster2476pro's Angry German Kid Show (Heard once in "AGK's Fireworks Run") Bobby King Shows * The Expect Smart Actually (Heard once in "Party Flop Music," "Potholes In My Lawn" and Toads and Tiaras vs Jerky Jasper".) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Heard once in "Roman's Revenge" as Roman Torchwick falls from the sky.) Anime * Azumanga Daioh (Heard in Episode 5.) * Lucky Star * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Heard once in "Endless Eight Part 1.") * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Heard in "The Summer Girl Beside the Lake".) * Naruto (Heard as a bird poops on an unsuspecting character, like a bomber plane dropping bombs.) * One Piece Category:Soubd Ideas, Not on Blues Clues